Teen Parents
by Bade4Alwayz
Summary: SEQUAL TO: The Lives We Have. Join Beck and Jade and the rest of the gang as they go through their lives, all leading up to the biggest moment in Beck and Jade's life. COMPLETE
1. Moodswings

**Hey Hey! I'm so happy to be writing a Sequel! I know you guys loved the story ' The lives we Have', so here is the Sequel to ' The Lives we Have'! This one is about the months before Jade has the baby, and after! I hope you enjoy it!**

**I don't own anything**

* * *

><p><strong>Jade's Pov: <strong>

It had been two months since the last time Beck and I had sex. And it ended up in me getting pregnant. So now, I'm two months pregnant, and my whole school knows, thanks to Vega, and this small baby bump. Now I just try to get through the days. I have enormous mood swings, cramps and such. But the puking has stomped. Me and Beck haven't told are parents anything about the baby yet. We are scared to see the outcome. But I know soon we'll have to tell them.

So now, I'm in school, Sikowitz class, Beck has his are around me, and I'm barely listening to what Sikowitz is saying.

"In conclusion, coconuts are far better, than pineapples." Sikowitz finished talked, right as the bell rang. I got up and Beck grabbed our bags. I went over to my locker, and put my things away, while Beck did the same with his locker. Once we were done, he took my hand, and we made our way to the Asphalt cafe.

**Beck's Pov:**

Jade was two months pregnant, and man was she moody. For a second she's a devil, and then she's crying and saying sorry that she was just so mean. They are constant mood swings. We walked over to Festus's grub truck.

" Ello kiddies. How is the baby?" Everyone in the school, even all the teachers, knew about Jade's and Mine's baby, so it was a pretty normal question now.

" It's good." Jade smiled, rubbing her stomach. Festus just smiled and nodded.

" Ok, can I get a.. Pizza and a coke." I said.

" What do you want Jade?" I asked her.

" Um, a salad and coffee." She said.

" And one salad and a de-cafe coffee." I told Festus. He went in the back of the truck to go make the food.

" A what!" Jade shouted/asked. I chuckled a little. I knew she'd hate the idea of drinking de-cafe.

" I said a salad and coffee." I said innocently.

" NO! You said a salad and **_de-cafe_** coffee!" She growled. I shook my head, laughing.

" Jade, you can't have regular coffee, because of our baby." I explained, smiling.

" Fuck you." She growled, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

" Isn't that the reason your pregnant?" I asked, smirking. She turned to me. Oh, if looks could kill.

" Shut the fuck up Beckett!" She yelled, and turned back to the grub truck.

" Here you go: A pizza, coke, salad, and one de-cafe coffee." Festus gave us our food. I paid him and we went and sat at a table.

" Hey Beck." Jade said.

" Yeah?" I questioned.

" I'm sorry." She whispered so quietly, I barely heard her.

" Your what?" I asked. She sighed.

" I'm sorry that I was so mean to you." She said in a normal tone. I smiled, here are the mood swings.

" It's ok babe." I pecked her lips. She smiled, and leaned into me. I wrapped my arm around her shoulder. Just then Cat came up.

" Hey Jadey! Hi Beck!" Cat smiled. Jade actually smiled at her.

" Hey Kitty-Cat." Jade said. I chuckled at the nickname. Jade cursed under her breath, and elbowed me in the ribs.

" So, how's the baby?" Cat asked. She asked this everyday, but so does everyone else.

" It's good, hungry, but good." Jade said, as she started eating her salad.

" Hey peopleies." Robbie said, walking to the table with Rex.

" How's the devil's baby?" Rex asked.

" Well it knows it's mom is about to chop up some puppet." Jade warned.

" Hey guys, lil' red, snow white." Andre greeted, sitting down on the other side of Jade.

**Jade's Pov:**

" How's the mini one doing?" Andre asked me, rubbing my stomach.

" It's good." I smiled, he smiled back. Andre was a very good friend of mine, like, my best guy friend. Yeah! OH man, I am so hungry. I eat like a pig, since I'm now feeding two.

After about a month, I forgave Vega for what she did, or tried to do. So now it's pretty much back to normal. We're frienimies.

" Heyyyyy." Vega sat down in the middle of Robbie and Cat.

"So, how's the little baby?" She asked. She's the only person I don't really want to tell about the baby. She is the one who called my baby ' The demon's child'.

"Fine." I said in an annoyed tone. Vega pouted a little, and I started feeling... sorry? Bad? Ugg, I hate my mood swings.

"Look Vega... I'm sorry." The words tripped out of my mouth. Vega smiled.

"Thanks Jade."

"Don't thank me! I only said that cuz of these stupid mood swings." I snapped. Everyone at the table started laughing, including Vega. And after a moment, I started laughing as well. Ugg, damn you mood swings!

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, that's the first chapter! <strong>

**Tell me what you think of it! I'll**

**try to update soon! **

**~BadeObssesser**


	2. Prego Teen's day

**Hey Heeeyyyy! Happy Thanksgiving everyone! Here is a Holiday treat please enjoy!**

**I don't' own anything :(**

* * *

><p><strong>Jade's Pov: <strong>

I sighed. Me and Cat were in history class. It was so long, and boring. I just wanted to fall asleep, thanks to this baby. Ugg, why did Beck have to shove his dick into me? I rested my head on my desk. I started to think about my baby, and how it would turn out. What it would look like. I closed my eyes, and took a deep breath. I soon fell asleep.

**Cat's Pov:**

I was across from Jade. I looked over in her direction. Her head was on her desk, her eyes closed, and she took slow and deep breaths. I giggled, Jadey was sleeping.

" Cat, what's so funny?" Mrs. Andrew, our history teacher, asked.

" SSShhhh, Jadey is sleeping." I put my finger to my lips. Mrs. Andrew looked in Jade's direction. She sighed and went over to the phone.

" Yes, can you get Beck Oliver to take his girlfriend home. She is asleep." Mrs. Andrew said to the phone. I looked at her, confused. Phones can't talk to Beck.

**Beck's Pov:**

I was sitting in health class, but I wasn't paying attention. All I could think about was Jade. What if Jade fell? What if the baby got hurt? What if someone upset Jade? All these questions were racing through my head, when the school phone called. Mr. Johnson picked up the phone.

" Hello." There was a moment of silence.

" Sure, I'll tell him." He hung up the phone.

" Beck, Mrs. Andrew wants you. Jade is-" I didn't hear anything after that. I put my stuff in my bag, and slung the bag over my shoulder, while racing to history class.

When I got there, I burst the door open.

" I'm here." I breathed. History was on the other side of the school so...

" Good, Beck, I need you to take Jade home. She is sleeping." Mrs. Andrew pointed to Jade. I sighed, relieved. I looked at Jade, and smiled. Her eyes were closed, and she was breathing slow and deep. She looked so peaceful. I walked over to her and picked her up bridle style. Cat giggled.

" Jadey looks like a sleeping beauty." I smiled. Jade is a sleeping beauty, my sleeping beauty. I put Jade in the truck, and put the keys in, leaving the school.

**Jade's Pov:**

I woke up and Beck was staring at me. He smiled, and I smiled back. I looked around. Wasn't I in school. Was I really in school, or was I dreaming? I sat up and stretched.

I turned back to Beck.

" Wasn't I in school?" I asked him. He chuckled.

" Yes, you were. But you fell asleep in history, so Mrs. Andrew had me take you home." He explained. I nodded.

" Okay." I smiled. Ugg, smiling!

" You are different when your pregnant." Beck said.

" What's that suppose to mean?" I shouted. Beck laughed.

" You sound like Cat." He laughed some more. I started laughing too. I did sound like Cat, didn't I! I smiled and went to the bathroom.

When I came back out, Beck was watching ' That 70s Show'.

" Lumber Jack!" Jackie shouted.

" Little red riding.. Bitch!" Donna shouted back. I laughed, and laughed.

" You really think that that's that funny?" Beck asked, giving me his sideward grin.

" No." I sounded annoyed. He laughed, shaking his head.

" What!" I demanded.

" You are different when your pregnant." He laughed.

" It's your fault I'm pregnant! You just love to fuck me, don't cha?" I sighed, and pouted.

" Awe, is Jadey sad?" He asked, like he was talking to a baby.

" I'm not a baby! I'm having one!" I shouted.

" ... And **NEVER** call me _Jadey_, again. " I warned. He grinned.

" I guess your not _that_ different after all." He smiled. I was about to say something when he crashed his lips to mine. All my thoughts fled my mind when he slipped his tongue in my mouth, losing me in a make-out session.

* * *

><p><strong>I know that was shorter than the last <strong>

**chapter, and I'm sorry :( I'm just pretty busy with **

**the Holidays. I hope you liked it, though! Please review!**

**Love you all! **

**~BadeObssesser**


	3. A new Chapter  an AN  the bottom

**Thank you for all of the wonderful reviews! You guys are awesome, just wanted to point that out :) I noticed that a lot of people have put my stories under ' fav. Stories, and me under' fav. authors', and stuff like that. I just wanted to say that I am very grateful to all of you, I love you all so much! And to show just how much I love you, here is an update! Hope you enjoy! Please read at the bottom! There is an important message!**

* * *

><p>* One month from the last chapter, btw*<p>

**Jade's Pov:**

I sighed, I didn't want to go to school today. I was now three months pregnant, and today was going to be a busy day. I had to go to school, then go to the doctor's after school, for my monthly check-up. And for a pregnant teen, that was a lot.

"Jade... Jade... Jade, it's time to get up." Beck nudged me. I grumbled. If I wasn't pregnant, I would have rolled over on my stomach, shoving my face into the pillow.

"Two bad you can't roll over into the pillow, huh?" Beck asked, chuckling. I swear he read my mind. I huffed, and pushed my arms up. My bump was getting bigger, but it wasn't huge, yet. I could still fit my normal clothes. They were just a tad tight, but they fit. I climbed out of bed, and walked into the bathroom.

**Beck's Pov:**

I watched Jade walk into the bathroom. She wasn't waddling, yet. It was going to be funny when she does, though. I got up and went over to the coffee machine, starting up coffee, the kind Jade _can't_ have.

Jade came out of the bathroom.

" Mmmm, do I smell coffee?" She asked. I smiled, and chuckled.

" You sure do, to bad you can't have any." I smirked. She pouted.

" Why the fuck not?"

" Because, I don't want our little ball of sunshine getting sick." I sat my coffee cup on the table. I walked over to Jade, pulled up her shirt, and kissed her stomach.

" I love our little baby, and I'm sure you do too." I said, kissing her.

" It's just not fare! I hate not being able to drink coffee, **FOR 9 FUCKING MONTHS**!" Jade shouted.

" You should have thought of that before you had sex." I lectured her, as if I was her parent.

" I had sex? Your the one who keeps on shoving your dick up my vag!" She shouted some more. I just had to laugh. She's even more funny shouting when she's pregnant, than when she's not.

" Jade calm down, you don't' want to get the baby upset." I 'lectured' again.

" You don't' want to get the baby upset." She mocked, in an annoyed tone.

" Come on Jade! It was just a little playful fight." I knew she had gotten mad. She glared at me.

" Playful fight? I don't think so! You are just a basta-" She stopped right before she cursed. She had a look of concern and excitement on her face.

" What?" I asked, getting a little worried. She grabbed my hand, lifted her shirt up, and pressed my hand to her small bump.

" Fell." She whispered. A minute after she said that, something bumped my hand. A kick! Our baby kicked!

" Oh that's awesome Jade! Our baby is kicking!" I said with joy. She nodded, while smiling.

" Wow." She breathed, like it was super intense. It probably was more for her. I chuckled. It kicked again, and she... giggled? Wow, I have never heard Jade giggle before. I smiled at her.

" What?" She asked, as if I didn't know what she had just done.

" You giggled." I stated, smiling. She made a face that said ' That's impossible'.

" I do **_NOT_** giggle." She growled.

" Oh but I think you do." I edged on. She rolled her eyes.

I had my coffee, and we got dressed, grabbing our bags and heading to school. I drove to H.A.

* * *

><p>" You ready?" I asked, as I parked in front of H.A.<p>

" Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" She asked,

" Well, are you sure that you got all the giggles out of you?" I asked. She groaned.

" For the last time Beck, I did not giggle." She protested.

" Really? Cuz it sound like: hehe, but in a giggling manner." I said. She rolled her eyes.

" Whatever." We got out the car, and as I was about to open the doors to H.A., Jade stopped.

" Never, **EVER**, speak of the giggling." She said. Ha! I knew it!

" Yes my gothic mate." I said, bowing. She sighed.

" Just come on." She said, dragging me into the school.

~Lunch~

**Jade's Pov:**

" Hey Jadey, how's the wonder inside of you. Ha-ha that rhymed." Cat giggled. I raised my pierced eye brow.

" No it didn't Cat." I said.

" Phooey." She pouted.

" Anyway, the baby is great! I have my 3 month check up today." I said, and Beck nodded his confirmation.

" Oh wow! When will you get to know the sex?" Andre asked, since everyone was know at the table.

" Yeah" Everyone wondered.

" Well, not until I'm five months along." I said.

" So two months?" Tori asked, and I nodded.

" Yep."

" Wow, that's so exciting!" Cat said.

" I know." I smiled.

" What do you want it to be Jade?" Robbie asked.

" I really don't care. I love boys and girls." I said.

" What about you Beck?" Andre asked.

" Umm, I would like either, too. Cuz, if I got a boy, I could teach him stuff, like sports. If it's a girl, I could protect her from boys in the future." Beck smiled. Everyone nodded, understanding.

The bell rang and we all got up, ready for our last class of the day.

* * *

><p><strong>Beck's Pov:<strong>

After school me and Jade drove to the doctor's office. We went into the waiting area and sat down. We saw moms and kids. One little boy walked up to Jade.

" Are you my mother?" He asked. He had to be less than two years old.

" No sweetie, but I can help you find her." Jade said sweetly.

" What's your name?" She asked.

" Carson" He said.

" How old are you, Carson?" Jade asked. Carson held up two fingers.

" Two?" She asked, and he nodded.

" Okay, take my hand, and we'll find your mother." Carson's small hand gripped Jade's. It was cute. Jade's hand wasn't even that bigger than Carson's. They walked out of the waiting room. I sighed, I just hoped she came back in time for her appointment.

**Jade's Pov:**

Me and Carson walked out of the waiting room, and into the hall. We walked down the hall.

" What's your mother's name?" I asked.

" Carrie." He said. I smiled, and nodded. Carson had blonde hair, and brown eyes. He had white skin, and cute little dimples.

" Ok. Well, my name is Jade." I told him. He smiled.

" I like that name." He said. I smiled, he was really sweet. We were about to turn the corner when someone shouted.

" Carson!" We turned around and this lady with blonde hair, brown eyes, white skin, and dimples walked up to us. I knew that was his mother. They looked just alike.

" Carson I have been looking everywhere for you!" She sounded relieved.

" Hi." She said politely to me.

" Oh hi. I'm Jade, I was just helping your son find you." I said. She smiled gratefully.

" I'm Carrie, and, thank you so much for helping." She said, and I nodded.

" So, uh, why are you here?" She asked. I didn't know if she would think of me as a whore or slut, since I was a teen.

" I'm uh.. pregnant." I said. Instead of giving me a glare and walking off with Carson, she gave me an knowing smile.

" 16?" She asked.

" Yep. Junior year in High school." I said, ashamed. I looked down.

" Hey, there is nothing to be ashamed about. I have another child, a five year old. I'm 20. So, I was a teen mom too." Carrie said.

" Really?" I asked.

" Yep! And you know, my life turned out pretty awesome. Carson's dad is also my five year old's dad. We never split up. Are you and your boyfriend still a couple?" She asked.

" Actually yes. He's in the office right now." I smiled.

" Oh! Well, I'll just let you go. Um.. here's my number." She wrote down her number, handing it to me.

" If you ever need to talk about anything, just call me. Trust me, I've been were you are too before."

" Ok." I smiled. I gave her a hug, and she and Carson walked out the building. I smiled, and walked back into the office.

**Beck's Pov:**

The door opened and Jade came walking in. She sat next to me.

" Did you guys find his mom?" I asked.

" Yep! And guess what."

" What?"

" She also has a five year old, that she had when she was a teen, so she's kind of like me." Jade said.

" That's great Jade!" I knew that Jade would be happy if she found at least one person that felt the way she did about being a teen mom.

" I know! She gave me her phone number in case I needed someone to talk to." She said. I nodded.

" That's good."

" Jadelyn West." The front desk lady called out. Me and Jade stood up, walking into the doctor's office.

* * *

><p>Ok, that was a pretty long chapter,<p>

if I do say so myself. I hope you guys liked it!

OH AND I AM POSTING A NEW STORY! IT'S CALLED: A trip to Hell

You guys should check it out! I'll probably post it in a few days! Hope you like it!

Luvs ya!

~BadeObssesser


	4. Parents: Part 1

**Hi hi! Sorry that I haven't updated in a while. I've been really busy with the holiday. Putting up lights, baking cookies, buying presents, ect. But today, I have time! So enjoy!**

**I also want to tell my bestie, LizGilliesFanForever, happy birthday. So HAPPY BIRTHDAY BESTIE!**

* * *

><p><strong>Jade's Pov: <strong>

Four months. It had been four months of mood swings, craving, and being a ' soon to be mom'. And today, Beck and I had to tell our parents. I know you guys are probably like, ' Oh geez, you haven't told your parents yet!' But, Beck's parents will be furious, and mine. Well, I'm actually scared to see what my abusive bastard of a dad will do.

" Hi hi Jadey!" Cat shouted into my ear when I got to my locker.

" What do you want Cat?" I asked, annoyed.

" Just to say hi. I'm so excited, in a month you get to know the gender of your baby!" She hopped up and down.

" Yeah, but today me and Beck have to tell our parents." I said, worried. Cat knows that my dad is abusive. She's seen the many bruises he causes.

" Oh." She said, her voice low and quiet... for once.

" Yeah, I'm actually fearing for my life here." I told her.

" Oh Jadey, I'm so sorry." She said, hugging me. If she where anyone else, I would have pushed them off me, and then probably punched them, but this is Cat, she is an exception.

" Come on Jade, it's time to go home." Beck said, pecking my lips. I sighed, here comes the moments I'm gonna dread.

* * *

><p><strong>Beck's Pov:<strong>

" Are you ready?" I asked Jade. We were on the porch of my parents house. Jade took a deep breathe.

" Yeah, I'm ready." She said. I grabbed her hand, and we walked into my parents house.

" Oh hey Beck, good afternoon Jade." My mom greeted us. If you have forgotten, my parents love Jade. I just don't think they'll love the news.

" Hey Beckett, Jade." My dad smiled. They were sitting on the couch, watching TV. I went over and turned the TV off.

" Mom, Dad, Jade and I have something to tell you." I stated.

" Oh Beckett, I told you that you are to young to get married! Your only in high school!" My mom said.

" It's not that." I shook my head. My mom sat back down.

" Then what is it?" She asked. I gulped and looked at Jade. Jade looked back at me, and took a step back, behind me. I sighed.

" Mom, Dad, Jade and I are having a baby." I said. My mom gasped, and Jade looked down at the floor.

" You got Jade knocked up?" My dad asked, and I nodded.

" Dad, Mom, it was an accident ok. We-we had sex, but forgot a condom, and Jade wasn't on birth control." I said. My mom shook her head, tears in her eyes.

" Mom, please don't cry. I didn't mean to-"

" How long?" My mom cut me off." I looked at her confused.

" Huh?" I asked.

" How far along is Jade."

" Four months." Jade spoke up. My mom sighed.

" Beckett, Jade. We love you both, so, we will help you." My mom said, and my father nodded.

" Really?" Jade asked, happiness filling her voice.

" Yes. Now come her Jade!" My mother said, pulling Jade into a tight hug. Jade actually hugged back.

" Thank you so much for helping us." Jade said to my mom. I could tell Jade was crying, since she sniffled after she said that.

" No problem honey." My mom said back. They let go of each other. My mom and dad stood up.

" Now, we will help with money, and when you guys have to go to school, we'll watch your baby." My mom smiled. Jade and I both smiled, and sighed, very relived.

" Thank Mr. and Mrs. Oliver, you have no idea how grateful I am." Jade said. My mom and dad smiled, and nodded.

" Have you told your father Jade?" My mom asked. Jade shook her head.

" Well then, I suppose you do that now then." My dad suggested. We nodded, and went out to my truck. Jade sighed again, smiling. I smiled at Jade and kissed her lips. I started my truck, and took off to Jade's house. Now to face her evil and horrid father.

*** Read the following***

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, that was the update! Part two of ' Parents', should<strong>

**be posted in a few days, I hope! Please enjoy your December, and**

**Please review! One more thing, the chapter after ' Parents, Part 2', is when they find out the gender**

**of their baby. So please review or pm me, saying if you think they should have a boy, or girl. Thank you, bye for now!**

**~BadeObssesser**


	5. Parents: Part 2

**Hi! I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in forever. I've just been busy with school, decorating, and my new puppy. But, here is and update! Please enjoy!**

**I don't own anything**

* * *

><p><strong>Jade's Pov: <strong>

We where parked outside of my house. I was shaking slightly. I haven't been here in like, four months.

" It's gonna be ok Jade." Beck said. He must have noticed me shaking. He put his hand onto of mine. I took a deep breathe. _You're gonna be ok Jade._

" I- I don't want to do this Beck." I whined.

" Jade come on, you have to. You thought my parents where gonna be upset, but they helped us!" He encouraged.

" Yeah but.. your parents aren't like mine, Beck. My dad is abusive as hell, and my mom is on too many drugs to count." I started sobbing.

" Jade.. Jade... Jade, Jade look at me!" Beck shouted. I turned to him, tears in my eyes.

" You'll be fine. Okay, look, ten minutes. If your not back in ten minutes tops, I'll come get you." Beck said.

" Ten minutes is plenty of time for my parents to kill." I sniffled.

" Please Jade, you have to tell them." Beck said. I shook my head viciously.

" You know what, I'll come with you, okay?" Beck offered. My dad **_absolutely HATED_**Beck. Beck hated my dad as well, though. I took another deep breathe.

" Okay." I said. Beck smiled, making me smile a little in return.

" Now, let's go." Beck said. We got out the car, me grabbing onto Beck's hand, and we walked up to the front porch. My hands were shaking violently. Beck knocked on the door, and I held my breathe. Soon the door opened, revealing my mom.

" Jadelyn! You back!" She said. I smiled nervously.

" Hi mom." I spoke quietly.

" Um.. where's dad?" I asked.

" I'll go get him." She smiled, and went back into the house. I sighed, I was scared out of my mind.

**Beck's Pov:**

I knocked on the door, since Jade was shaking like crazy. After a few minutes, Jade's mom, Alice, opened the door. Alice had slight bags under her brown eyes. Her blonde hair was tied up in a messy bun. She was so skinny you could see a little bit of her ribs. I didn't really like Jade's mom. She was a crack head. She did every drug known to man, and probably some that wasn't known to man.

" Jadelyn! You back!" Alice smiled, her white teeth showing. I'm surprised her teeth aren't rotten and yellow, with all the smoke and what not she put into her mouth.

" Hi mom." Jade said, really quietly.

" Um... where's dad?" Jade sounded terrified. But, I would be too if I had her parents.

" I'll go get him." Alice smiled, walking into the house. I heard Jade sigh. She was still shaking. I squeezed her hand a little telling her to calm down. After a moment, Jade's dad, John, came out. I hated that man so much. He shouldn't even be allowed to call Jade his daughter. He shouldn't be allowed to be called 'dad' at all. He's evil. He's beaten Jade so much, she's absolutely terrified by him. I remember the first time she came to my RV, because of her dad.

**(Flashback)**

_It was about three in the morning, when there was a banging outside. At first I had thought it was thunder, because it was pouring down rain. But I heard it again after a few moments. I got up and opened my door, to see my girlfriend of only six months, at the time, standing out my door, in the rain. She had on nothing but a black tank top, and black shorts. She was shivering a lot._

_" Jade?" I asked, surprised._

_" C-can I c-come i-in?" She stuttered, shivering some more._

_" Of course." I said, and she entered quickly. I shut the door, and turned to her. She was on my bed, tears pouring down her face. I noticed a big black and blue bruise on her cheek._

_" Jade, what happened?" I asked, shocked. I walked over to my bed sitting next to her._

_" My-my dad. He- he be-beat me, again." She sobbed._

_" Oh my god Jade! He beats you?" I asked, shocked even more. She nodded._

_" He's been abusive ever since I could even walk. But, today was really bad." She said, calming down a little._

_" Jade, why haven't you told me?" I asked, shocked._

_" Well, we've only been dating for six months, and, I thought that if you knew, you'd break up with me." She said. I sighed, standing up._

_" Jade, you mean so much to me. I would never break up with you, especially now. You need someone." I told her._

_" NO!" She shouted, standing up as well._

_" No I don't! I don't need anyone! I don't need friends, parents, no one!" She shouted. I sighed, she was the in denial one._

_" Jade, you have to face it. Your dad beats you! You do need someone, you need me!"_

_" NO! I don't! I can take care of myself." She wasn't giving up._

_" Jade! Stop your damn acting. We're not in school, ok? We're not in public. You don't need to act around me, okay?" I said the last part softly. She sighed, defeated. _

_" Okay." She said. I smiled. _

_" Jade, you can trust me. I'll always be there for you, because... I love you." It was the first time I'd ever said that. She gasped. _

_" You-you love me?" She asked, as if it where the most shocking thing in the world. I smiled, walking over to her. _

_" Yes, I do. I love you so much Jade. I can't believe I've fallen flat on my face for you, in just six months. But, it's true. I Beckett James Oliver, am in love with Jadelyn August West." I smiled. She smiled to. I pulled her into a hug, and she whimpered. I stepped back, looking at her. I pulled up her shirt, seeing lots of black and blue spots on her stomach. I sighed. I pulled her shirt back down. _

_" I still love you." I whispered in her ear. Our eyes met, and I kissed her deeply and passionately. _

_That was the night we had sex for the first time. We where each other's firsts, and that made me happy. And, as I took her innocence, I realized that I was never going to stop loving this girl. She was my everything. Even if, as we where having sex, and I ran my hands up her arms, I could feel lots of deep wounds, cutting marks in both of her arms. Even if she was abused, and she cut herself, I would always love her._

**(End Flashback)**

I smiled, remembering that. I looked at John, and scowled. He had brown hair, and blue piercing eyes, like Jades. He had a scowl on his face. I looked from John, to Alice, and then Jade. Jade was a perfect mix of her parents, in looks, anyway. Jade had blue eyes, like her dad. Jade's natural hair color is blonde, like her mom's. But, she got it died a while ago, like, when we met Robbie. We met Robbie in freshmen year, btw.

" Jadeyln? You've decided to return?" John asked, chucking a little. Jade bit her lip. He stopped chuckling when he looked down at her stomach. I gulped, he notice the baby bump.

" What the fuck is that?" John growled pointing to Jade's stomach.

" Dad, I have to tell you something.. I'm pr-pregnant." Jade stuttered. John's eyes filled with anger, while Alice gasped.

"You're what, Jadelyn?" Her mom asked. Jade's eyes filled with tears.

"I I'm really sorry but-"

"How long?" John growled.

" Fo-four months." Jade said. John shook his head slightly. He grabbed Jade, pulling her in the house. My eyes grew wide. He had a hard grip on Jade's wrist. He dragged her up the stairs.

"Jade!" I shouted. I was about to go in, when Jade's mom blocked the door. I heard a door slam up stairs, and Jade started screaming and yelping.

"Jade!" I shouted again.

"Honey, I don't think it's a good idea to go in there!" Jade's mom shouted, as I shoved past her.

"Fuck you!" I shouted back as I ran up the stairs.

"You little whore! How dare you get pregnant?" John shouted. I heard glass shatter and Jade scream again.

" Dad I-I didn't mean to!" She shouted.

" It doesn't matter! That bastard boyfriend of yours knocked you up! You shouldn't be having sex with him in the first place." I heard skin to skin contact, and Jade started wailing.

" He loves me dad! Why can't you understand?"

" Cuz Jadelyn! He's a boy. He doesn't love you. He just wanted to bang you, use you." He shouted.

" That's not true!"

" How do you know? Just cuz he says he loves you, it's not true Jadelyn! That bastard just wanted to screw around with you. Fuck you up even more than you already are!" He shouted some more. Jade just cried, didn't say anything. I frowned, does she really believe that?

I mean, when I first saw her, I thought she was down right sexy, and yeah, I wanted to fuck her, but that's not all I wanted. I wanted to get to know her. She seemed so different from the other girls. She wore black, and had piercings, and a tattoo, and she's feisty. And, yeah, like I said, I did want to fuck her, when we first met, back in freshmen year, but I love her, truly.

"Jadelyn. You're worthless. You're a no good, pro at lying, feisty little bitch! And he knew that. He knew that when he met you! He knew you where feisty, he knew you where a bitch. And he liked that! That turned him on, and that's why he wanted to fuck you. He does **NOT** love you! Why can't you get _that_ through your head?" John said. I heard a kick, and Jade cried out again.

"Honey, I think you should leave." Alice said, coming up the stairs. I started at her, disbelieving. How could she? She just listens to her husband beat the shit out of her daughter.

"How could you? You just walk around everyday, taking whatever drug your on at the moment, listening to your husband abuse you only child." I called her out. Her eyes widened.

"I-I-"

"You're the bitch." I cut her off. She looked at the ground, probably feeling bad. Good, she deserves to feel the pain.

" Oww! Dad stop! Your hurting me!" Jade cried out again. I've had enough. The door was locked, so I did what I did to her door, a while back. I ran into the door, breaking it down. I looked around the room. A mirror was smashed, blood was on the floor, as was Jade, and John was standing over her. Jade's head had blood in it, mixing in with her hair. I looked at John. He looked at me, narrowing his eyes.

" You! You bastard, getting my daughter knocked up. I should beat you too!" He said, coming up to me.

" Look! We didn't mean for this to happen!" I shouted.

" Well it did! Look at what you've done to her!" He shouted.

" What I've done? You've abused her since the day she could walk!" I shouted at him.

**Jade's Pov:**

This was all getting to much. My dad was yelling at Beck, Beck was yelling at my dad. My head was cut, since my dad smashed my head into the mirror, and now I could feel the baby kicking. I held in a cry, but the tears flowed. My stomach was bruised, My head was pounding, and I was in **_PAIN_**. I saw my mom walk in. I suddenly felt rage.

" You!" I yelled so loud, everyone got silent. I stood up, wobbly a little.

" You!" I shouted again, pointing to my mom.

" How could you? You have just walked around; watching and listening to dad beat me, for years!" I shouted, tears pouring out my face.

" Jadelyn I-" My mom was about to say, but I cut her off.

" You know what." I said. I walked past my dad, grabbing Beck's hand.

" Fuck you! Fuck you both. You guys aren't parents, barely even humans. You put me through so much pain. I can't believe how fucking insensitive you both are! So you know what! I hate you, both of you! Mom, you could have helped me. We could have left dad a long time ago, and had a better life. But fuck it's over, there's no reason to make things better, for you. So, I hope you two burn in hell! Goodbye, for good!" I yelled.

I've had it! I was tired of being abused, and yelled at. I too Beck's hand, and we walked down the stairs. We walked to his truck in silence. He started the truck, driving down the road. I looked back at my childhood house, from the rear-view mirror, watching it disappear... out of my site.. forever.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, it took me a while to write that. My brother accidently<strong>

**tapped something on the key board, and it erased most of it, so I **

**had to re-write it. I hope you liked this chapter, please PLEASE review!**

**Love ya!**

**~BadeObssesser**


	6. Another Secret's Out

**I am very sorry, I know it's been a while since I updated. I know I said this would be the chapter that you'd find out the gender, but I've changed my mind. That chapter will come soon, but for now, here is a different chapter! Please enjoy! Oh, and please review!**

**I don't own anything**

* * *

><p><strong>Beck's Pov: <strong>

I woke up, but the sun wasn't shining. I looked over a Jade, and sighed. She had cuts and bruises from where her dad abused her yesterday. I looked at the time. It was four in the morning. I frowned, we didn't have to be up for another two hours. I sighed, and climbed out of bed. Jade was on the side by the window. I went to the bathroom, and when I was done, I came out and saw that Jade was shaking. I frowned again, and then sighed. She must be having a bad dream. I went over to the bed, climbed back in, and shook her lightly.

" Jade, Jade.. Jadey, Jade wake up!" I said, shaking her. I was getting worried, she started sobbing.

" Jade! Jadelyn!" I shouted, and she sat up, screaming.

"Jade?" She had her eyes shut tight, and her head hung down. I took her into my arms, and she started sobbing.

" Shh, it's ok Jade, I'm here." I said, comforting her. She was shaking, and her breathing was hitched.

" Shh, it's ok. It's alright baby. You're ok." I said, kissing the crown of her hair. She started breathing normally again. She wrapped her arms around my waist. She looked up at me, her crystal blue eyes shimmering with tears. She smiled sadly at me. I smiled back. She sniffled.

" Thank you Beck." She whispered.

" For what?" I asked, slightly confused.

" For being here for me." She smiled. I bent down and kissed her lips gently.

" I will always be there for you. I love you Jade." I said. She nodded her head.

" Thanks." She whispered.

I know that Jade doesn't say she loves me a lot. She only says it when we have sex, and she's to caught up in the moment. But, I also know why she doesn't say it. I know she's extremely insecure, and that she's been abused her whole life. She doesn't know how to say it, or at least mean it. She's never got the love she needed as a kid. And, even if she doesn't say it, I know she loves me. And I know for certain that I love, and will always love, her. Now and forever.

" No problem love." I told her. She layed back down, as did I. I wrapped my arms around her, wishing this moment would last forever.

* * *

><p><strong>Jade's Pov:<strong>

I was woken up by the alarm going off.

" Beck, turn that shit off." I mumbled. A few seconds later, it was off. I sighed content. Why did he set an alarm on the weekend?

" Jade babe, come on, we have to get ready." He said. I was confused. Ready? For what?

" For what?" I asked.

" School." He said simply. Oh shit. That's right. Yesterday was Sunday. God Dimmit.

" Ugg." I said. But threw the blankets off me. I went to the bathroom. When I came back out, Beck was already dressed, and making coffee. His, of course. None for me. I have to drink that fucking de-cafe shit. I sighed, and got dressed. I put make up on over my bruises and cuts, making sure they were invisible. The last thing I need is more info about my life, to be spread around school. Beck had to help me get my shoes on, because my feet were starting to swell.

" Okay, let's go." Beck said, shutting the rv door, getting into the truck. He helped me in, since he thinks a pregnant person needs help _all_ the time. I am perfectly capable of doing things myself.

We walked into the doors of H.A., hearing whispers about me. You'd think after four months, that the school would kind of lay off the baby issue, but no, it's still going strong.

_" I hear that Beck's the father." _

_" I can't see Jade West, with a baby." _

_" I thought she hated kids."_

I sighed, the same old, same old. I went over to my locker, to be greeted by a shriek.

" Hey Jadey!" It was Cat.

" Hey Cat." I mumbled tiredly. The day just went on like that, until lunch that is.

**~Lunch~**

I was sitting at the table with Beck, Cat, Andre, and the others, when Jessica, a school priss, walked up.

" Oh hey Jade, how's the baby doing?" She asked, not really concerned.

" Why the hell do you care?" I snapped.

" Oh, well, I just wanted to know if you've killed it yet." She smirked.

" Unlike you, I know how to take care of my belongings." I said, standing up. I noticed she had a bottle of water in her hands. I also know that her ex dumped her, because she couldn't commit.

" Well don't worry honey. I'm sure Beck will leave you soon. I mean, who wants to be a teen parent?" She chuckled. Usually I'd ignore her, but these damn hormones make that impossible. And I'd had enough.

" Shut you fucking mouth Jessica! Cuz at least I can keep a boyfriend for more than two weeks!" I shouted. She looked taken back, and a bit hurt. Good! She deserves to feel hurt!

" Yeah well, he probably only kept you around, to fuck you." She said. That made me go silent. That's the same thing my dad told me yesterday. If more than one person said that, maybe it's true.

" At least I can fuck." I snapped, raising my peirced eyebrow. I knew that was a sensitive topic for her. Because, she'd been raped last year, and was scarred to fuck anyone. She looked truly hurt. She frowned.

" You're suck a bitch!" She yelled, splashing the whole bottle of water on my face. The whole cafe gasped. I wondered why, until I realized something, they could now see my bruises and cuts. I gasped as well. Jessica smirked, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

" Looks like you have more than just a baby problem. Maybe an abusive one too?" She asked, in her annoyingly high and snarky voice. Now the whole cafe was whispering and some people were still silent. I bit my lip and ran into the school. I rushed to my locker, gripped a pair of scissors off of the door, and ran into the janitor's closet, locking the door.

**Beck's Pov:**

Oh shit. This was bad. This was really bad. Jessica had pore water on Jade, exposing her bruises on cuts.

" Um Beck, why does Jade have bruises and cuts on her face?" Tori asked. The only people who knew Jade's dad abused her were me, Cat, and Andre. Cat, because she's know Jade her whole life, and knows her, inside out. Me, because, well, I figured it out. And Andre, because he's know Jade since they were five, and she told him.

" Beck, we should go find her!" Cat shrieked. I nodded. Cat, Andre, and I got up.

" You guys stay here." I told Tori and Robbie( and Rex, if you count him). We went into the school, knowing exactly where Jade would be. We reached the janitor's closet, to find it locker. I knocked on the door.

" Jade, it's me, Cat, and Andre, let us in." I said.

" No!" Jade shouted, and then sniffled.

" Jade please, let us in!" I banged on the door. I hear some clattering, but then it was silent.

" I said no." She said.

" Please." I begged.

" Go to hell!" The yelled. I sighed, I knew she was upset. I slid down the door, putting my hands in my hair. Cat gasped, and I looked up.

" What Cat?" I asked.

" I've got an idea!" She said, grabbing a strand of her red hair, sticking it in her mouth. A few minutes of silence passed.

" Well!" Andre said, on the edge. I wonder why he's so upset, Jade's not _his_ girlfriend.

" Well what?" Cat asked innocently. Andre sighed, frustrated.

" What's your idea?" I asked.

"Oh!" She giggled. "I had a knife in my book bag. I was making a pb sandwitch on my way to school." She explained. "We can take the knife-"

" And open the door with it." Andre finished her sentence. She nodded.

" Well go get it Cat!" I shouted.

" Kk." She said, skipping down the hall.

"Faster!" I said, getting impatient. She started running to her locker. She came back with the knife. She handed it to me, and I picked the lock.

"Ready?" I asked them.

"Ready." They said together. I took a deep breathe, and opened the door. We all gasped at what we saw...

* * *

><p><strong>Uh-oh, a cliffhanger! Tehe! I hoped you liked it! Please <strong>

**review! I'll try to update soon, but no promises. In the mean time, **

**have a happy holiday! Love ya all!**

**~BadeObssesser**


	7. In the Hospital baby

**Okay, so you know that it's a boy yay ! This chapter is just.. Well, you'll have to read to find out, hehe!**

* * *

><p><strong>Jades Pov:<strong>

The next day I got out of the hospital. I had to stay over night, so they could ' keep an eye on my', you know, so I wouldn't cut again. The doctors had told Beck to not let me out of his sight.

I layed on Beck's bed, laying on my back. I heard Beck sigh and I closed my eyes. I knew he was mad at me, or at least disappointed. I felt Beck climb into the bed beside me. I felt tears well up in my eyes.

" I'm disappointed in you Jade." Beck said sternly. I sighed. I didn't want to open my eyes because I knew if I did that, that the tears would spill, and I'd look week. But, I did anyway, and of course the tears spilled out.

" I know." my voice was shaky. It's sounded so weak, so pathetic. Beck obviously. Knew that I was crying. He turned on his side, facing me.

" Jade?" he asked, concern filling his voice. I sniffled. I slowly shifted my eyes to his.

" I- I'm sorry." I said quickly. He looked at me and smiled sadly.

" It's ok babe. I still love you." he told me. I smiled. Truly smiled.

" I love you too babe." I said softly. He smiled back. He put his arms around my waist, even though, being five months pregnant, and we kissed. It was long and tender. And loved every minute of it.

" I love you too." Beck said, rubbing my stomach. I chuckled lightly.

" Yep, just think, in about four months we'll have a little baby boy." I said, smiling. Beck smiled too.

" I could teach him how to swim. I'll teach him sports. And-"

"How to annoy a girl for months until she says she'll go out with you." I interrupted. He then laughed.

" You bet babe." He said. I smiled, and then yawned.

" you tired love?" Beck asked. I nodded. He chuckled, and got up. He stripped u til he had nothing but boxers on. I licked my lips._ Ugh, no Jade, that's what got you in this position in the first_ haunt have noticed that I'd been staring because the next thing he said was

" Don't worry babe. I want to fuck as much as you do." I smiled, my cheeks growing red.

Beck walked over and turned off the lights. He crawled back into bed, wrapping his arms around me again.

" night babe, I love you." Beck said, kissing my lips."

" I love you too babe, night." I smiled and closed my eyes, dreaming of my baby.

* * *

><p><strong>Beck's Pov:<strong>

The next morning, was hell. I woke up, and jade was sitting in front of the fridge.

" Um.. Babe?" I asked.

" Yeah?" She asked, sounding busy. I chuckled.

" Why are you sitting in front of the fridge."

" Because I'm hungry." She said, annoyed. I held my hands up in surrender.

" Ok, what do you want?" I asked.

"Coffee." She said immediately. I sighed.

" Jade you know you can't have coffee, you've known this for five months." I said.

" Fuck that, I just want coffee. Regular coffee." Jade demanded.

" Nope." I said simply. I pulled her off the floor.

"Now come on, we have to eat, and you have to take some pills." I told her. The other day the doctors told me to give Jade some pain pills, because of the baby, and her cuts.

" Um, no." She said snarky.

"Jade, the doctors said you have to take Two every day."

" Doctors also says that teens shouldn't have sex cuz of pregnancy, and oh, look! We're teens that have sex, and are going to be parents! How ironic!" She said sarcastically.

I sighed, this was gonna be hell. Getting Jade to do something that she doesn't want to do is close to impossible. Close to. Not impossible, though.

I took Jade's hand, and dragged her to the table. I raced to the counter, and grabbed the pills, and a bottle of water. Jade saw this, and quick stood. She tried to run, and it just ended up waddling. I grabbed her shoulders, so I wouldn't hurt her arms or wrists, and pulled her into a chair. I grabbed two pulls, but she hit my hand, throwing them across the room.

"Jade!" I shouted, and she smirked.

" What?" She asked innocently. I rolled my eyes, and took out two more pills.

"You have to take these!" I shouted at her.

"No!" She shouted. I grabbed her mouth, and she snipped at me. I'd be lying if I said that that didn't turn me on. But I knew that there was no sex, or at least until baby is born. I shoved two more pills in her mouth, and covered her mouth before she could spit them out. I grabbed the water bottle, opened the cap, and took my hand off her mouth. I tipped the water, making it spill all over her. She wailed and whined. She was about to spit.

"No you don't." I said, putting my hand back over her mouth.

"Swallow." I ordered. She shook her head, but then swallowed. I let her go, and she spit out the pills. I looked at her. How the hell... And then I realized that she had just swallowed the water. I groaned, this would be harder than I thought.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, that was just sort offile roller. I hope<strong>

**You enjoyed it! I'll try to I'd soon but**

**No promises. Please review! Love you guys!**

~**BadeObssesser**


	8. A hell of a morning

**Okay, so you know that it's a boy yay ! This chapter is just.. Well, you'll have to read to find out, hehe!**

* * *

><p><strong>Jades Pov:<strong>

The next day I got out of the hospital. I had to stay over night, so they could ' keep an eye on my', you know, so I wouldn't cut again. The doctors had told Beck to not let me out of his sight.

I layed on Beck's bed, laying on my back. I heard Beck sigh and I closed my eyes. I knew he was mad at me, or at least disappointed. I felt Beck climb into the bed beside me. I felt tears well up in my eyes.

" I'm disappointed in you Jade." Beck said sternly. I sighed. I didn't want to open my eyes because I knew if I did that, that the tears would spill, and I'd look week. But, I did anyway, and of course the tears spilled out.

" I know." my voice was shaky. It's sounded so weak, so pathetic. Beck obviously. Knew that I was crying. He turned on his side, facing me.

" Jade?" he asked, concern filling his voice. I sniffled. I slowly shifted my eyes to his.

" I- I'm sorry." I said quickly. He looked at me and smiled sadly.

" It's ok babe. I still love you." he told me. I smiled. Truly smiled.

" I love you too babe." I said softly. He smiled back. He put his arms around my waist, even though, being five months pregnant, and we kissed. It was long and tender. And loved every minute of it.

" I love you too." Beck said, rubbing my stomach. I chuckled lightly.

" Yep, just think, in about four months we'll have a little baby boy." I said, smiling. Beck smiled too.

" I could teach him how to swim. I'll teach him sports. And-"

"How to annoy a girl for months until she says she'll go out with you." I interrupted. He then laughed.

" You bet babe." He said. I smiled, and then yawned.

" you tired love?" Beck asked. I nodded. He chuckled, and got up. He stripped u til he had nothing but boxers on. I licked my lips._ Ugh, no Jade, that's what got you in this position in the first_ haunt have noticed that I'd been staring because the next thing he said was

" Don't worry babe. I want to fuck as much as you do." I smiled, my cheeks growing red.

Beck walked over and turned off the lights. He crawled back into bed, wrapping his arms around me again.

" night babe, I love you." Beck said, kissing my lips."

" I love you too babe, night." I smiled and closed my eyes, dreaming of my baby.

* * *

><p><strong>Beck's Pov:<strong>

The next morning, was hell. I woke up, and jade was sitting in front of the fridge.

" Um.. Babe?" I asked.

" Yeah?" She asked, sounding busy. I chuckled.

" Why are you sitting in front of the fridge."

" Because I'm hungry." She said, annoyed. I held my hands up in surrender.

" Ok, what do you want?" I asked.

"Coffee." She said immediately. I sighed.

" Jade you know you can't have coffee, you've known this for five months." I said.

" Fuck that, I just want coffee. Regular coffee." Jade demanded.

" Nope." I said simply. I pulled her off the floor.

"Now come on, we have to eat, and you have to take some pills." I told her. The other day the doctors told me to give Jade some pain pills, because of the baby, and her cuts.

" Um, no." She said snarky.

"Jade, the doctors said you have to take Two every day."

" Doctors also says that teens shouldn't have sex cuz of pregnancy, and oh, look! We're teens that have sex, and are going to be parents! How ironic!" She said sarcastically.

I sighed, this was gonna be hell. Getting Jade to do something that she doesn't want to do is close to impossible. Close to. Not impossible, though.

I took Jade's hand, and dragged her to the table. I raced to the counter, and grabbed the pills, and a bottle of water. Jade saw this, and quick stood. She tried to run, and it just ended up waddling. I grabbed her shoulders, so I wouldn't hurt her arms or wrists, and pulled her into a chair. I grabbed two pulls, but she hit my hand, throwing them across the room.

"Jade!" I shouted, and she smirked.

" What?" She asked innocently. I rolled my eyes, and took out two more pills.

"You have to take these!" I shouted at her.

"No!" She shouted. I grabbed her mouth, and she snipped at me. I'd be lying if I said that that didn't turn me on. But I knew that there was no sex, or at least until baby is born. I shoved two more pills in her mouth, and covered her mouth before she could spit them out. I grabbed the water bottle, opened the cap, and took my hand off her mouth. I tipped the water, making it spill all over her. She wailed and whined. She was about to spit.

"No you don't." I said, putting my hand back over her mouth.

"Swallow." I ordered. She shook her head, but then swallowed. I let her go, and she spit out the pills. I looked at her. How the hell... And then I realized that she had just swallowed the water. I groaned, this would be harder than I thought.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, that was just sort offile roller. I hope<strong>

**You enjoyed it! I'll try to I'd soon but**

**No promises. Please review! Love you guys!**

~**BadeObssesser**


	9. School Drama: Part 1

**Ok, I know it's been a little bit since I've updated. But, here is a New Year's gift! And a New Year's resolution. **

**New Year's Resolution: I will try my hardest to update every Friday from now on!**

**Here is a chapter, but I'll have another one up on Friday! Please enjoy... And review!**

* * *

><p><strong>Beck's Pov: <strong>

After mine and Jade's fight about the pills, I decided to skip the pills for today, and just go to school.

" Come on Jade, let's just go." I told her. She smirked, knowing she won.

" Okay." She said sweetly. I rolled my eyes. She _always_ gets her way. We got dressed and headed out the door.

* * *

><p>When we opened the doors to Hollywood Arts, I knew there was gonna be drama. And I heard it. Everyone was whispering and pointing... at Jade. I heard Jade sigh next to me. I grabbed her hand, walking her to her locker.<p>

" I'll be right back babe." I said, walking to my locker.

_" I heard she cut herself because she's stressed." _

_" I heard it's because she gets abused."_

Is what two girls said, walking past me. I rolled my eyes again, and sighed. The **entire** school knows about Jade now.

I walked over to Jade.

" Ready?" I asked.

" Yeah." She said quietly. Hmm, that's not like her. Something is up.

**Jade's Pov:**

Beck and I walked into Sikowitz class, and I immediately wished I hadn't. People. I could here it. They were talking. About me.

I sighed. I really didn't want anyone knowing I was pregnant. But now they know that, and they know that I cut.

**Just fucking great**.

_..." I think she did it because of her baby." _

_..." I think she did it because Beck made her jealous." _

_..." No, it's because she's just an emo freak." _

I clenched my fists. People need to **shut the fuck up. **

Beck led us to our chairs, and our ' **friends'** crowded around us.

" Hey Jadey, are you okay?" Cat asked. If she were anyone else, I would have told her to stay the fuck out of my business. But, since she's Cat, I just answered with a,

" Yeah Cat, thanks for asking." She nodded, and turned back around. The door opened, and Tori and Andre walked in. They spotted me and Beck, and walked over.

" Oh my god Jade, are you okay?" Tori asked.

" Yeah Vega." I snapped. She nodded.

" Are you sure?" Andre asked. He sounded really... worried? Scared for me? I don't know, but whatever it was, it was weird.

" Positive, Andre. Thanks for asking." I smiled lightly at him. Me and Andre have been friends for a while, so he's my best guy friend. Andre breathed a sigh of relief. I felt Beck tense up a little. What was wrong?

**Beck's Pov: **

" Are you sure?" Andre asked, after Tori asked if Jade was okay.

" Positive, Andre. Thanks for asking." Jade smiled softly at him. His eyes filled with joy... and love? Hmm... it's just weird because that's the same way I feel when Jade smiles...

**OH MY GOD! MAJOR BREAK THROUGH! ANDRE LOVES JADE!**

Oh my fucking god! I can't believe it. It finally hit me. That's why he was so worried about Jade, the day she cut herself. That's why he's always standing kind of close to her, and smiling at her when she's not looking. Yeah, I've noticed those things, I've just never took them to heart. But... wow, Andre loves Jade... my Jade. I tensed up. This is not good.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, that was ' School Drama: Part 1'. They'll probably<strong>

**Be two or three parts. So, I'll update Friday! So until then**

**Please review, and read some of my other stories!**

**~BadeObssesser**


	10. School Drama: part 2

**I am so sorry that I didn't update Friday. I mean, My friend came over, and spent the night. I'm really sorry., I will update Friday coming up I swear! So please read and please review! **

* * *

><p><strong>Jade's Pov: <strong>

It was lunch time, and we all made our ways to our lockers. I opened my locker, taking books out, and placing some in, my bag. I felt a pair of arms wrapp around me.

" Hey babe, you ready?" Beck asked in my ear, and kissed my neck. I think he wants me to suffer without sex. But, I wasn't about to let him know.

" Yep." I said, popping the ' p'. I shut my locker, putting my bag over my shoulder. Beck grabbed my hand, and led my to the grub truck.

I sat down with my salad, and bottled water. I groaned inside. People were still pointing... and talking.

" Hi hi!" Cat bounced up to us. She sat beside Robbie, who was beside Beck.

" Hey Cat." I smiled.

" Heeyyy." Tori walked up, and sat beside Cat, leaving a seat between me and her.

" Hi hi Tori! Omg, it seems like forever since we've seen each other!" Cat squealed. We all looked at her, confused.

" Um Cat, I was _just_ in Sikowitz class, sitting _right_ next to you." Tori explained slowly.

" I know!" Cat said. I sighed, rolling my eyes. I stabbed my salad, and started eating it.

" What's up ladies." Andre said, walking up to us. He sat in between Tori, and me. I felt Beck squeeze my waist a little.

" Sup 'Dre." I said, and he smiled at me. I smiled back.

" So uh, what's the gender of the little baby?" Andre asked, rubbing my stomache. Beck gripped my waist even tighter. Huh?

" Oh yeah! You forgot to tell us!" Tori smiled.

" Uh, right. Well, it's a boy." I said, proudly.

" Cool." Rex said.

" Phooey." Was Cat's response.

" Hot beef." Robbie nodded.

" Aww." Tori said.

" Awesome!" Andre exclaimed.

" **Yep,** it's just what we wanted." I said, while leaning into Beck. Beck smiled and nodded.

" So, have you guys thought of names?" Cat asked.

" No, not yet. But you guys could help." Beck said, and Cat squealed.

" Yay, how about... Lauren?" Cat suggested. I raised my eyebrows.

" Cat, it's a boy." Beck said again.

" Phooey." Cat frowned.

" And if it was a girl, I'd never name her ' Lauren'." I said, cringing at the name.

" Why not?" Robbie asked.

" Because, Lauren sounds like it's the name of a preppy blonde slut." I said, and Robbie shrugged.

**(Sorry to all the Laurens out there, I just think that's what Jade would think of the name)**

" What about Tristan?" Tori suggested.

" Nope." I said simply. She looked confused.

" Why not?"

" Well, I don't want my kid having the same first letter of his name, as you do." I shrugged. I may not totally hate Tori, but it doesn't mean that I like her. Tori just rolled her eyes.

" Don't worry, we'll find a name." Beck said. We all then just started talking and eating until the bell rang.

**Beck's Pov: **

After the bell rang, Jade, Robbie, and Cat went to Social Studies, Tori went to make-up, and me and Andre went to gym. I sighed; I needed to have a talk with Andre.

So after gym was over, we went into the locker rooms.

" Hey 'Dre." I walked up to him.

" Hey Beck, what's up?" He asked.

" Well, I was wondering if we could talk.. In private." I said. He nodded. We got dressed and went into an empty class room.

" Now, what's up Beck?" Andre asked.

" Well, um... do you.. uh.." I didn't know where to start.

" Do I what?" He asked, his eyebrows coming together.

" Do you uh... likejade." I mumbled the last part.

" Do I what?" He asked. I took a deep breathe.

" Do you.. like Jade?" I asked. Andre shrugged.

" Yeah, she's like.. my best lady friend." He said. I sighed.

" I mean.. do you.. like like her.. like.. love her." I said. He started to get uneasy, I could tell.

" What-what makes you say that?" He asked. He whipped his hands on his pants.

" Well, I just noticed that you always stare at her, and... you're always standing close to her." I said.

" What? No.." I knew he was lying.

" Andre why are you lying to me? I asked, starting to get a little bit pissed.

" I- I like her okay? I have for a while." He admitted. My eyes grew wide. It was just so.. ugg, hearing it from him.

" Well I don't want you around Jade." I said, walking out into the hall. Since the bell had rang a minute ago, students filled the halls.

" Why not?" I heard Andre call out. Now we were both in the hall.

" I don't trust you ok?" I told him. Everyone was now paying attention. Of course, everyone wants in on the Drama.

" Beck I'm not gonna take her from you!" Andre shouted. He was now close to me. I heard people whispering, and I felt everyone's eyes on us.

"How do I know that?" I shouted. His eyes grew wide.

" What the fuck, dude? I'm your best friend! Even if I love Jade, I'm not gonna go for her!" He shouted. Everyone gasped and whispered.

_" Uh-oh, Andre loves Jade!" _

_" Beck's gonna go off." _

_" Man, that Jade whore can bring any man to his knees."_

I sighed.

" Just stay away from Jade." I said, loud and dangerously.

"Or what?" He shouted, challenging me.

**THAT'S IT!**

I swung my fist making it connect with his eye.

* * *

><p><strong>Uh-oh, D.R.A.M.A!<strong>

**Hehe, I'm so happy for all the reviews! **

**Please review some more! Maybe to 60? Well, I hope you liked that! **

**I'll be updating again next Friday! Bye until then!**

**~BadeObssesser**


	11. Important AN

**A/N**

**Hey hey everyone! Um, Im sorry to tell you this, but my stories will be put on hold for a while. My computer crashed, and it won't even turn on. Like, I'm typing this from my iPad. But, my stories will be put on hold for the time being. I'm truly sorry. But, it might only be til saturday or Sunday. Im going to my sisters house tomorrow, so I might be able to use her laptop. But it's gonna be a long day tommorow, cuz my sister lives in new York, and we live in L.A., California. So the update might be a day or to late. I hope you still read it! Luv ya!**

**~BadeObssesser**


	12. School Drama:Part 3

**Hi hi! I'm in New York! It's glorious! Anyway, here is the update yyyayyy! Hehe, I hope you like it. Please enjoy and review!**

* * *

><p><strong>Jade's Pov:<strong>

"He what?". I yelled.

" Yeah, he punched Andre in the face?" Cat said, once again. We were in history, and when the bell rang, I had to stay a few minutes after class.

" But- but why would Beck punch Andre?" I asked out loud.

" I don't know, but you Should find him and ask." Cat said, and then skipped off. She was right, though. I had to. Find Beck.

**Beck's Pov:**

I stormed off after I punched Andre. I was outside on the fire escape stairs. I heard the door open behind me.

"Beck, what are you doing out here?" it was Jade. I turned to her, as she sat down. She leaned back a bit, struggling to sit with that baby belly of hers.

" I just needed some fresh air." I told her. It wasn't a lie. I did need some fresh air after what happened.

" Why?" She asked. I shrugged.

" Don't shrug at me Beck. You don't just come out on the fire escape for nothing." She glared at me.

" I -I" Should I tell her what I did to Andre?

" You what? You punched Andre in the face?" She asked furiously. Wait, how did she know?

" How do you know?" I asked. She rolled her eyes.

" Well, I Stayed In the classroom a few minutes after the bell rang. Cat just told me." Jade admitted. I nodded, understanding. Jade sighed.

" But why? What were you two even fighting about?" She asked. I bit my lip?

" You." I muttered. She looked at me like I was crazy.

" Did you say me?" She asked in disbelief? I nodded. She looked super confused. I love that look.

" Andre, he- he..." I couldn't help but feel anger rise again. How dare he be In love with MY girl, especially since she's having a baby. MY baby.

" He what?" Jade asked, curiously. I sighed, trying to keep my anger in.

" He confessed that he's in love with you." I said, through gritted teeth. She gasped.

" He what?" She asked " Yeah, it's ridicules, I know! " I yelled.

" Don't worry babe. I love you and only you." Jade said. She sounded just like me, when she said that. I smiled.

" I love you too babe." And I pressed my lips to hers. We kissed passionately. My tongue slipped into her mouth, exploring every area. She sighed into my mouth, and I felt myself grow incredibly hard. I groaned, pulling away. She looked confused again.

" What's wrong Beck?" She asked. I pointed to my pants, as her eyes trailed down. Once she saw the dent, her face grew red. She bit her lip.

" Oh, sorry babe." She chuckled. I smirked.

" I know you want it." I said, and she nodded eagerly.

" Hell yes!" She said. I laughed.

" Five months babe, five months." I said. I stood up, and helped her up.

" We're gonna be parents in five months Beck." She smiled.

" I know." I smiled back. I pecked her lips. " Come on, let's go." I took her hand, and we went back into the school.

" Beck Oliver to the principle's office." oh, fuck!

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, that's the chapter! Sorry if there are any mistakes, I'm using my iPad. I'm so excited! In a few more <strong>

**chapters, the time will come when Jade has the baby! **

**But, for now keep locking your siblings in closets, keep eating raw clowns, and keep reviewing!**

**~BadeObssesser**


	13. Resolved Kind of

**Today I'm really happy, and kind of weirded out. But, that's a different story. Anyway, I'm happy.. A lot! So here is another update, whoop! **

**I don't own victorious, of course. Please review! **

* * *

><p><strong>Jade's Pov:<strong>

Its been about a week since the whole Andre incident. Andre still sat at our table, but he didn't dare look in my eyes, or even look toward Beck. I still haven't talked to Andre about it. Today, was the day I did. The bell rang and I went to my locker. Beck came up to me, giving me a peck on the lips.

" You ready?" He asked, gesturing to the grub truck.

" Actually, you go on to lunch. I'll join later, but right now, I have to do something." I said, shutting my locker door. I started scanning the halls for one particular person.

"Do what?" Beck asked. I sighed; there was two ways to do this. I could a) tell Beck to mind his own business, and then go search for Andre. Or b) Tell Beck that I'm going to find Andre and talk to him, and that he can come if he wants. I decided on b, because, if Beck found out that I was talking to Andre, without him being around, he'd most likely get pissed.

" I'm going to find Andre, and talk to him." I said. I noticed that Beck clenched his fists.

" Jade, I don't want you talking to Andre, I though that was clear." He whined. I rolled my eyes.

" I know Beck, but I have to at least let him know that I don't feel the same. Do you want to come with me?" I asked, hoping that he'd let me go if I let him go. He sighed.

" Fine, but if he tries to make a move, I'm gonna kill him." Beck warned. I smiled, and kissed him.

" thank you Beck, your the best." I grabbed his hand, and we went off to find Andre.

**Andre's Pov:**

i was sitting on the ground outside, eating my lunch. I didn't want to sit at Beck's table anymore, because he'd probably kill me.

"Andre!" I heard someone call. My stomach automatically got butterflies. I know that voice. I've known that voice since third grade. Jade. About two seconds after I realized it was Jade, I got worried. If Jade's here that means-

"I don't think we should do this Jade."

- Beck's also here. Oh god, I really don't want to be punched again. I put on my best face and looked up at them.

"Oh, hey Jade." I said, trying to stay calm. She didn't know that I liked her.

"Whatcha want?" I asked, casually. I noticed Beck gripped Jade's hand a little tighter.

" Um, we need to talk." She said. I instantly stood up. I felt just a bit excited. I mean, Jade actually wanted to talk.

" Okay, let's go talk!" I said a little to excited.

**Beck's Pov: **

Andre sounded pretty excited when Jade told him that she wanted to talk to him. How dare he? He wants her. My ex-best friend, wants my girlfriend/soon-to-be mother.

Jade led him into the school, in an empty classroom. Andre leaned against a counter and Jade stood in front of him. I stood behind Jade, wrapping my arms around her, from behind. I kissed her neck and started rubbing her stomach. I felt tiny little kicks, and I smiled. Our baby boy was in their.

" So, what do you want to talk about?" Andre asked. I could practically feel the excitement from his body. I scowled.

" Andre, I know that you're in love with me." She said it so simply. I almost gagged. I'd hate to have Jade, my amazingly hot, talented, precious girlfriend date Andre, my ex-best friend. The thought just makes me sick.

Andre gulped hard.

" You-you do?" he stuttered, and Jade nodded.

" Yeah, and Andre! To tell you the truth, I don't love you back." Jade said, surprisingly softly. But hey she didn't love Andre. Ha, take that, Harris. Andre sighed, disappointed.

" But I still want to be friends. I don't know about you and Beck. But will you still be my friend?" Jade asked. Ugh, why Jade why? Andre smiled, though.

" Sure Jade, I'd love that."_ Yeah, just like you still love her._

"Ok. Let's go to lunch now." Jade said. I let her go, and she walked out of the room. I walked over to the door.

" Hey Beck, we friends again?" Andre asked.

" You wish." I told him, not looking back. I was still SUPER pissed at him. _I sighed, I need to find Jade._

* * *

><p><strong>Ugh, Beck's such a jerk, isn't he? Well,<strong>

**It's all leading up to the craziness when the baby **

**Is born. Speaking of that, I need names, any suggestions? **

**Again, sorry for any mistakes and I hope you have a great day! **

**Much love to all!**

**~Bade Obssesser**


	14. A Name

**Hi! Let me first start off with saying thank you for all the reviews, and the names! I also want to say, I never realized just how much people actually love my stories. So, thank you guys, all of you! Even those who don't review! So, thanks again, and enjoy the chapter!**

**I don't own anything, phooey:(**

* * *

><p><strong>Beck's Pov:<strong>

Two months passed by. Jade was now 7 months along. Me and Jade were sitting in my rv, just hanging out. She was sitting on my lap, my legs on both sides of her. we were just sitting there silently, enjoying earth other's present, when Jade suddenly shot up. I shot up too, of course.

" Babe, what's wrong?" I asked, worried.

" I can't believe it!" She shouted. My eyes got wide.

" What Jade? Are you okay, is the baby hurt?" I asked quickly. My eyes scanned her over. She didn't look in pain, although I really couldn't tell, since she loves pain.

" I can't believe me forgot!" She said, as if she were the stupidest person alive. Now, I was confused. I realized the breathe that do didn't know I was holding in. At least she and the baby were ok.

" Oh, how could you forget Jade!" I acted as if I knew what she was talking about.

" You don't even know what I'm talking about, do you, Beck?" Shit! It didn't work. I sighed.

" Well... No." I pouted, sticking my bottom lip out.

" Stop pouting, or I'll bite you." Jade warned.

" You will?" I smirked, seductively.

"Ugh, perv." Jade rolled her eyes.

" Anyway, I was talking about the baby." She said.

" What about him?" I asked.

" We haven't picked out a name for him." Jade said in a 'duh' tone. Ohhh, oops.

" Oh, well let's think then." I stated simply. We sat back and thought.. And thought.. And thought.

" What about Nick?" I suggested. Jade shook her head.

"That's to common."

"Nathan, Jesse, Shay, Aron, Patric-" I was throwing out names from the top of my head.

" Beck." Jade said, but I ignored her.

" Jack, Alex, Colin, Cameron, Mason, Zac-."

" Beck!" Jade shouted. I stopped and looked at her.

" I know his name." She said! And started picking her names.

" What is it." I asked.

" Levi. Levi Alexander West." She said, and nodded. Hmm Levi Alexander West. I liked the sound of that.

" I love it Jade, it's perfect!" I said, and she smiled. I kissed her lips, and sighed happily.

Levi Alexander West.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, I know that was a short chapter, but the time is coming up! In about two or three chapters Jade will have the baby, yay! I am thankful that all of you like this story. So here is some answers to your reviews.<strong>

**Crazywoobie: thanks! I appreciate how much you love this story!**

**LizGilliesFanForever: Thanks bestie! I love you!**

**Jeremy Shane: thank you. But, one question. Why do you say the same exact thing every time you review?**

**superstar1030: Aww, I'm glad you enjoy it! **

**And last, and probably least, **

**SARAH: I really don't care what you think about this story. If you don't like it, then don't read it. But obviously lots of people love this story, so you can kiss my ass, and shut the fuck up...thank you!**

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, like i said, thanks for the reviews<strong>

**And I'll update again Friday! So until then **

**Keep your pants on, walk you frog, and swim with**


	15. Tori has a secret?

**Yay, it's Friday, whoop! Ok, I have to tell you guys something. This story is coming to an end. There's only about two or three chapters left. BUT, don't be sad! There is a Trilogy to this! The first one was: The Lives we Have. Now it's: Teen Parents. But, the Trilogy is gonna be called**: **Forever in My Life. I** **already have it planned and everything! So like I said, about two or three chapters left of this story, but the _Trilogy_ will be on every Friday too! So, for now, please enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>Beck's Pov: <strong>

Another long month passed. Jade was now 8 months ahead. Next month, we'd be parents. Her due date was**_ Feb. 14,2012_**, which also happened to be valentine's day. Cat always laughed at that, saying that it was funny how her last name was valentine.

Jade was on bed rest. She has been for a month. She complains that she has nothing to do, but then again all she does is sleep. All I do is worry for her. I have to go to school, and I'm always texting or calling her, asking if she's ok. She usually replies with,

" I'm pregnant, not crippled." or " Don't get your panties in a twist, I'm fine." Yeah, she doesn't like that I check up on her 24/7. But, I know she's under a lot of stress, and when she's stressed or upset, she cuts. Now, I know she hasn't cut since that horrid accident, but I worry. You never know what Jade is gonna do. She's capable of so much more than you think.

So, I was sitting in class, and I couldn't focus. I was staring at my phone, waiting for any message from Jade, but none came. I sighed, _stop Beck she's fine._

I was so relieved when the last bell rang. I grabbed my stuff and hurried to my locker. " Hey Beck, what's wrong?" Tori came up, tilting her head slightly. I ran a hand through my hair.

" Jade." Was all I said.

" Is she hurt?" Tori asked.

" No, I just worry about her to much." I admitted, sheepishly. She chuckled.

" I'm sure she's fine Beck. Even if she's pregnant, she's the strongest person I've ever met." Tori said, and I nodded, agreeing with her.

" Oh, you have no idea Tor." I sighed, thinking back to Jade's parents, and her past. Jade has lived with abuse her whole life. She's been in pain since she can remember, and even at her lowest, she's strong. I mentally smiled. Oh, how I love my girl.

" Well, I'll see ya later Tori, I gotta get to Jade." I told Tori. I grabbed my bag and hurried home to my love.

**Tori's Pov:**

I had seen Beck rush over to his locker. I walked over to him. He looked worried.

"Hey, Beck what's wrong?" I asked, tilting my head to the side. He looked at me, and ran a hand through his hair.

" Jade." Was his simple answer.

" Is she hurt?" I asked, my brows frowning together.

" No, I just worry about her to much." He said sheepishly. I swallowed hard. I love that look on him.

" I'm sure she's fine Beck. Even if she's pregnant, she's the strongest person I've ever met." I admitted. It was true, Jade was strong. To be a teen that's pregnant, and suicidal.

" Oh, you have no idea Tor." Beck said. I raised my eyebrow, what was he talking about?

" Well, I'll see ya later Tori, I gotta get to Jade." And with that, he walked out the doors of H.A. I sighed, watching his every step.

I had a secret. A horrible, horrible secret...

**_... I, Victoria Vega, was desperately in love with Beck Oliver._**

* * *

><p><strong>OMG! Tori still loves Beck! WTF?<strong>

**Well, you know what that means. A lot**

**more drama! Hoped you liked it! Only one or two**

**chapters left! And there are two new stories that are coming soon. There**

**is the Trilogy to this. It's called: Forever in My Life. And then there is a whole new story **

**called: Who's to Judge, Who's Insane. So, I hope you liked this, remember to review, and I'll **

**update Friday! Love ya guys!**

**~BadeObssesser. **


	16. Labor

**Wow, Friday already this week just fly by for me! Anyway, here is the update, I hope you like it! Please review! **

**P.S. I don't own anything :(**

* * *

><p><strong>Jade's Pov:<strong>

9 months. I'm 9 months along, and I'm ready to pop any day now. It was Monday Feb. 13, the day before I was due. Andre decided to skip school today, and come hang with me at the rv, since I was on bed rest.

" Hey Jay." Andre said, coming into the rv.

"Don't call me that!" I snapped.

" What's the Prego gonna due, try to roll off the bed?" Andre joked. I gave him the finger, but a smile cracked through m lips. I guess he saw, because then he gasped.

" OMG! Is Jadelyn West.. Smiling?" He squealed like a little school girl, pouting a hand over his mouth. I rolled my eyes.

" Shut it Harris." I warned, pointing to him. He put his hands up in mock surrender.

" Ok, you win." He said.

" I always do." I said, smirking. I noticed he swallowed hard. Hmm..

" So uh, whatcha wanna do?" He asked, rubbing his hands together.

" Well, I'm suppose to be on bed rest, but you know what, fuck bed rest. Let's go somewhere." I said, starting to get up. Andre rushed over to me started to push me back down.

" No no no no! Beck would kill me if he knew I let you go somewhere." He said. I rolled my eyes. But then smiled wickedly.

" He doesn't have to know." I said.

**Andre's Pov:**

I can't believe I was doing this. Me and Jade were crushing around L.A. in my convertible, on a Monday. Oh, did I forget to mention that she's 9 months pregnant, and her due date is TOMORROW! The song ' California Love' started playing, and Jade cranked it up.

" California... knows how to party, California... knows how to party In the citaaay of L.A." Jade started singing. I laughed and shook my head. I looked back at her and she was smiling, as the wind blew through her hair. I decided to start singing with her.

" In the citaaay of good ol' Watson the citaaay, the city of Compton We keep it rock-" Suddenly I heard a splash. I looked around, out side the car, but not seeing any kids in pools.

" Uh Andre!" Jade shouted.

" Yeah?" asked, looking back at the road.

" My water just broke!" She shouted. Oh god. I started worrying.

" Well wh-what do we do!" I shouted.

" Drive me to the hospital! And call Beck!" she shouted. I started driving to the hospital.

" What am I going to tell him ' Oh hey Beck. I know you hate me, but me and your pregnant girl Were just taking a joy ride around L.A., and her water broke'!" I shouted. She gritted her teeth.

" Just drive." She ordered, and pulled out her phone.

**Beck's Pov:**

I was in art class with Cat and Tori. Cat, Tori, and I were working together on a clay project. We were on to the painting, when my phone rang. I loved that we could use our phones in art class. I walked over to an open bucket of paint, grabbing it and answering my phone. I held it between my shoulder and ear.

" Hey babe." I said into the phone.

" Beck! My water just broke. Andre is driving me to the hospital. I need you though!" She yelled into the phone. My heart stopped. Holly Shit!

" Oh my god!" I yelled out. The can of paint dropped onto the floor, covering the floor with redness.

" I'll be there in a sec." I yelled into the phone, hanging up.

" What wrong Beck." Mrs. Anderson, the art teacher asked.

" I'm gonna be a father in a few hours!" I shouted.

" Oh my gosh, Jade's in labor?" Cat shouted.

" Yeah, I gotta go!" I yelled.

" We're coming too!" Tori shouted, crabbing Cat's wrist and dragging her out the door. We ran to my truck, and raced off to the hospital. My heart raced in my chest.

I'm going to be a father!

* * *

><p><strong>I know that was short, but that's because <strong>

**the next chapter is gonna**

**be long! So, please review, and I will**

**update next Friday! I'm posting my new story tomorrow, btw!**

**~BadeObssesser**


	17. We are Teen Parents

**OMG, I can't believe it, it's the last chapter, eeppp! I also want to say I'm sorry for not updating when I said I was going to. For some reason, it wouldn't let me log into , I really haven't' been having the best days. Anyway, I loved writing this and I just want to thank EVERY single person that every even read this. It means so much to me that you love my stories! So, here are some responses to your reviews! Thanks guys, your the best!**

* * *

><p><strong>LizGilliesFanForever- Thank you so much bestie, hehe! You brighten my day everyday! Luv ya bestie!<strong>

**Jeremy Shane- Thanks!**

**LiveLaughLoveDance4194- Glad that I can make you smile! The feeling is mutual, you made me smile when I read your review!**

**Crazywoobie- Thank you for loving all of my stories, and reviewing on my new one already!**

**Sharene28- Thank you for your glorious words of wisdom, hehe!**

**Bade4Eva- thank you so much! I'm glad that you love this!**

**Bade'sDaughter2001- I'm sad that it's ending too! And sure we can PM!**

**CULLENGIRLS1039- aww, thanks! I'll follow you on twitter! Mine is jadeyjade!**

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, those were just some answers to your reviews! A few people also asked why Levi's last name is West and not Oliver. I meant to put West-Oliver, you know, since they aren't married.. Yet;) Anyway, I hope that cleared up some confusion! And if you have twitter, and want to follow me, my twitter is jadeyjade99. Thanks again, and enjoy The last of this story!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Andre's Pov:<strong>

" Drive faster!" Jade yelled.

" I'm driving 10 miles past the speed limit!" I shouted. We finally got to the hospital, and I swerved into a parking space.

" Oh, how ai going to get out!" Jade whined. I got out, went over to her side, and lifted her up. I was holding her bridal style, as she wrapped her arms around my neck. For a second I felt like a prince. Jade's prince.

" Come on Andre!" Jade snapped me out of my fantasy. I ran as fast as I could into the hospital. I went straight to the front desk.

" We need a wheel chair for this girl, she's in labor." I quickly said. A few more nurses came in and sat Jade in a wheel chair.

" I do NOT need a wheel chair, I'm pregnant, not disabled!" She shouted, by remained in the chair. We rushed into a room, and sat her on a bed.

" What's your name?" A nurse asked Jade.

" Jade West." She huffed.

" And who are you?" Another nurse asked me.

" Oh, I'm Andre Harris, Jade's friend."

" Are you the one that's going to be the father?"

" No, the father is coming soon." I told her.

" Okay, we'll you are going to have to wait in the hall when she starts giving birth." the nurse informed me. I nodded my head. I don't think I wanted to be in her even when she gave birth, even if I was the father.

" So, your gonna be a mother soon." I said, sitting in a chair close to her bed.

" Yeah, I am." She smiled. And not a sarcastic one, but a true smile.

**Beck's Pov:**

I was speeding down the road to the hospital.

" Uh Beck, don't you think you should slow down a bit?" Tori asked. I shook my head.

" Never. I HAVE to get to Jade, she needs me right now." I said, and Tori shrugged.

Soon we made it to the hospital and we all rushed inside.

" Jade West." I said, talking to the lady at the front desk. She typed in a few things in her computer.

" Room 3f, birthing section." She said. I nodded, and went to the room, the girls following close behind. We made it to the room, and I went in quickly, onl to find Jade laughing.. With Andre. Ugh, what is he doing here? I must have had a look of disgust on my face because Jade said,

" It's ok Beck. Andre drove me here." I then decided to forget Andre, and go to the person who was the most important at the moment.

" Hey babe." I leaned down and gave her a ful passionate kiss on the lips.

" Hi Beck, glad you finally made it." She said, a bit pissed.

" I'm sorry baby. But I was in art I got your call."

" Oh." was all she said. She looked behind me, seeing Cat and Tori.

" Hey guys." Jade said. They came up to her, Cat giving her a tight hug.

" Hi Jadey! Wow, you're gonna be a mommy soon!" Cat gleamed. Jade chuckled lightly.

" Yeah, I am. And I'll have a amazing boyfriend to help." she smiled at me. I smiled back at her and sat in a chair on the left of her bed. The room got an awkward silence, until Andre broke it off.

"Well, I'm gonna get something the café, anyone else?" Andre asked.

" Ooh, I want candy!" Cat shouted, standing up.

" I'll come to." Tori said, and they all left the room.

" So, why were you with Andre in the first place?" I asked. Jade through her head back.

" Beck, please let's not talk about this." she groaned, but I wanted answers.

" Jade, I want to know what my ex- best friend was doing with my girlfriend." I said.

" Why do you think I'd cheat on you!" She shouted.

" No. I just don't trust him." I said, and she sighed.

" if you must know, Andre skipped school and hung out with me all day. And then we took a joy ride, that's when my water broke." Jade explained.

" Why would Andre skip school for you?" I asked.

" I don't know, maybe cuz my pansy ass boyfriend won't." She yelled. I sighed, she was right.

" Your right babe. I'm really sorry." I said, and took her hand in mine, rubbing circles on the back.

"It's ok." her voice was soft, and forgiving, that's what I love about Jade. One minute she's hard as hell, and can be a bitch, and the next she calm, sweet and loving.

" I love you!" I said, grinning widely.

" Shut up." she said, but I saw the blush that appeared on her cheeks.

" You know, I'm so happy that I'm the only one that can. Make you blush." I admitted. She blushed more and rolled her eyes.

" Whatever." She mumbled, but a smiled spread through her face. I got up and kissed her lips in a long, sweet, loving kiss. Just as I went to kiss her again, a female doctor came in. She looked around her early 20s and had brunette hair, and pale skin.

" Hi, I'm doctor McKinley, you must be Jade." She said. I noticed Jade resisted the urge to roll her eyes.

" Yeah, that's me." She gave a fake smile. I rolled my eyes at Jade, playfully.

" And you are.." said to me.

" Oh, I'm Beck Oliver, Jade's boyfriend." I said. She nodded her head.

" And are you the father?" She asked, and nodded.

" Ok, well. We are gonna get things started." As if on cue, a few more doctors came in. They started Jade up with all the basics. Soon she was all ready.

" Ok Jade. We'll let you guys talk for a bit. Put your gown on and Ill come back soon, and then we'll see how your dilation is going." the doctor said as she and the nurses left.

Jade stood up, with help from me.

" Help me get my clothes off." Jade said.

" That's what she said." I said, smirking. Jade shot me a glare.

" Ok ok, jeez." I said, putting my hands up in surrender. When she was done discarding all of her clothes, couldn't help but stare at her. Even when pregnant, she was still smokin' hot.

" Like what you see?" Jade teased. I nodded my head quickly.

" Very much." I said, watching as she got the gown on.

" Fuck! I hate these gowns." She growled, laying back on the bed?

" Why?" I chuckled.

" Cuz, you can see my ass! I mean how wants to see a pregnant girl's ass!" She shouted, and I slowly raised my hand.

" Perv." Was all she said.

" Guilty as charged babe." I smirked, sitting back down.

" So, how are you feeling?" I asked Jade, after 5 minutes of silence.

" Well I'm-" But before she could finish, she groaned in pain.

" What's wrong babe!" I asked, quickly standing up.

" Nothing, just contraptions." She said, as I sighed in relief.

About ten minutes passed, and then Andre, Tori, and Cat all came back.

" Hey Jade, how you doing?" Andre asked. I got slightly mad. Why does he care so much about her?

" Good, just a few contraptions." She smiled lightly. Ugh, why would she smile at _him_? He just nodded and sat down in the chair on the right of the bed. Tori and Cat sat down on the other chairs that were across the room.

" Ok, Jade, we're gonna see how your doing." said, walking in. Jade nodded.

" Ok." She said. got out the dilation tool.

" Ok, I'm gonna have you out your feet up like this." said, putting Jade's feet up on a pregnancy booster. Her womanhood was clear for all to see, much to my disliking.

**Jade's Pov:**

shoved something up in my vag, and I squeaked from sudden shock. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Beck squirm uncomfortably. I knew he didn't like the idea of anyone besides him, near my womanhood.

" Ok, you are only 2cm. We can't start pushing until your at ten." said, pulling the tool out.

" What about the loopy gas?" Cat questioned, and then giggled.

" You can get that when your at 5 cm. Do you want it even?" asked me.

"Yeah, sure." I said.

" Ok, I'll be back to check on you in about an hour." She said, and the left the room. I put my legs back down and sighed.

" Are you actually gonna get the loopy stuff?" Cat asked, and I nodded.

" Yay, we should take a video!" Cat squealed.

"Oh we will." Beck chuckled.

Soon I got real tired.

"What time is it?" I mumbled.

" It's 8:30 p.m." Andre said, and I nodded.

" I'm tired." I yawned.

" Go to sleep babe. You'll need that extra energy to give birth." Beck said. I yawned again and closed my eyes, falling asleep.

**Andre's Pov:**

It was about 30 minutes after Jade had fell asleep. I was play on m phone, when Cat suddenly stood up.

" I'm hungry." She whined.

" Again, Cat we just ate like 2 hours ago." Tori said.

" Please feed me Tori!" Cat yanked on Tori's arm.

" Ok ok! Let's go. You coming with?" Tori asked me.

" Nah, I'm gonna stay here." Tori shrugged and Cat pulled her out the room. And awkward silence filled the room. It was just me, Beck, and a sleeping Jade.

" Soo..." I trailed off.

" What Andre?" Beck sighed, annoyed. He looked at me, and glared.

" Alright dude, what's wrong?" I said, standing up.

" What's wrong? What's wrong is that first, you tell me you love _my pregnant_ girlfriend, and then you ditch school to take her on a joy ride?" He shouted, also standing up.

" It's not my fault she wanted to go somewhere. She had been in bed doing nothing for months!" I raised my voice.

"You shouldn't have taken her!" Beck pointed a finger at me.

" And why not? It's not like her own boyfriend would ditch school to stay at home with her." I said.

" Look, whatever your doing to get her, isn't gonna work." His voice lowered.

" Who knows, it might." I smirked. Before he could do anything else, Cat and Tori came back.

" Um, what's going on here?" Tori asked.

" Nothing." Beck huffed, glaring at me as he sat down. I sat back down as well. _I will get Jade, make no doubt about that._

* * *

><p><strong>Beck's Pov:<strong>

I was so pissed. I used to love Andre, you know, as a best friend. But now, he's telling me these crazy things that I don't want to know. Like, that he loves Jade. How dare he. Loving my girlfriend, who happens to be pregnant? I just can't believe Andre would betray me like that.

A few minutes passed and walked in.

" Oh, I see Jade is asleep. That's good, but we need to wake her to see how her dilation is doing." She said, walking over to grab the tool. I stood up and shook Jade's arm, trying to wake her.

**Jade's Pov:**

" Jade, Jade, Jade babe. Wake up." I felt someone shaking me. And since that someone called me ' babe', I knew it was Beck. I yawned and slowly opened my eyes, the white walls clouding my vision. I rubbed my eyes and looked around. Andre was sitting in the chair to my right, Tori and Cat were sitting in some chairs, and Beck was right beside me.

" Hey." I said, sitting up.

" Hey. is here again. She wants to see how your dilation is going." Beck told me. I groaned and tossed my head back. I did NOT want that tool up my vag again.

" Hi Jade. I see that you woke up. So, are you ready to see how your dilation is going?" asked me, her smile practically blinding me.

" No." I said without a tone. She just laughed as if it were a joke.

" Put your legs up." She instructed. I sighed and put my legs on the pregnancy booster. She stuck to tool in me and waited a few minutes.

" Okay, looks like your now 6cm. You wanna take the nitrous oxide now?" She asked, and I sighed.

" Why not." I said sarcastically. She smiled.

" I'll be right back." And with that she left the room.

" So, your gonnna be all loopy soon." Beck smiled. I sighed again.

" I guess so."

" I'm so gonna take a video." He chuckled, taking out his phone. came back in, with a needle. My heart started bonding, but with excitement. Beck eyed the needle, and made a disliking face toward it. He turned to me with worry in his eyes. He knew how I loved sharp things going into me.

**Beck's Pov:**

came back into the room, with a needle. I eyed it. This was bad, this was very bad. I had no idea what Jade would do...

I turned to Jade and saw excitement in her eyes. I gulped. I knew how much Jade loved sharp things going into her, and that worried me. _Would she start thinking about cutting again?_

" Ok Jade, are you ready?" She asked, coming over to Jade. Jade nodded eagerly, and I bit my lip.

She took Jade's left arm into her hand, and injected the needle. Jade tossed her head back, and giggled a little.

" Are to ok Jade?" She asked. Jade looked at her and nodded.

" Yeah, I just ugh... yeah, I'm ok." I knew Jade was trying to keep in how good it felt, and that made me sick. How could she love that?

" Ok, it should kick in a few minutes." said, and walked out of the room. I got my phone out and started the video.

" Ok, what are Jade West's last words before she goes temporarily loopy?" I asked. She looked at me, and narrowed her eyes.

" I hate going through birth." She growled, and I laughed. I tried to ignore Andre's laugh.

" So Jade, what are your last words to me before you go temporarily loopy?" Andre asked, going up to Jade.

" Next time I go into labor while on a joy ride with you, drive faster!" She told Andre, and he burst out laughing.

* * *

><p>Jade fell asleep for about 5 minutes. In that time, Cat and Tori went to the bathroom, and Andre and I kept having glare-offs.<p>

" I can't wait to see Jade all loopy!" Cat giggled, coming into the room, with Tori trailing behind her.

" Yeah, me either! It's like Jade being high or something." Tori said. I chuckled. Me and Jade got high, once or twice. It's always fun! Just then Jade started to steer. We all watched as she opened her eyes. My phone was still recording. She frowned her eyebrows together.

" Where.. the hell... am I?" She asked, and we busted out laughing.

" Don't laugh at me, bitches." She growled.

" Jade, do you know where you are suppose to be?" I asked.

" Who's.. Jade?"

" You are silly." Cat giggled.

" No my name is jfaljfkdl..." Jade started mumbling.

" Well no-namer, where are you suppose to be?" Andre asked.

" At the beach.. with the sandman." Jade replied. We all chuckled.

" And, where do you think you are now?" Tori asked. Jade looked around, and suddenly sat up.

" I'm in a rehab, aren't I?" She shouted. We cracked up again.

" No, your in a hospital." I said.

" Why?" Jade asked, clearly clueless.

" Cause, your having a baby." I said. She looked down at her stomache and gasped.

" How the hell did that get there!"

" Well, you see when a boy and girl love each other, they have this thing called sex, that's when-"I started saying until she cut me off.

" I know what sex is, dumb ass. I mean that, I didn't EVER have sex." She said.

" Yes you did." Tori replied, shaking her head with a smile on her face.

" With who then?" Jade asked in a mocking tone.

" Me!" I said. She glared at me, and then started laughing.

" Yeah right, I'd never fuck you."

" Why not?" I asked in mock offence.

" Because, your to... perfect." She said.

" Awww." Cat and Tori said, while Andre rolled his eyes. I smirked.

" Well thank you, what's your name?" I asked.

" Um... it's... none of your fucking business!" She shouted, and I laughed some more.

After a while of more laughs from Jade and us, she went back to sleep.

" So, are you going to be in her when she gives birth?" Tori whispered.

" I want to be. It's gonna be really amazing." I smiled, looking at Jade.

" How, all your gonna see is blood." Tori said.

" Yeah, but I'm also gonna see my son, all raw and in the flesh. It's gonna be just... magical." I smiled. She smiled at me. Something about her smile was way to... loving? Nah, Tori can't still be in love with me, can she?

**Tori's Pov:**

I smiled at Beck lovingly. I wanted to tell him so bad that I loved him. But he'd hate me then.

_You need to get over him Tori. He loves Jade. He's gonna be a parent soon, along with Jade. Jade and Beck's child. JadeandBeck. BeckandJade._ But, what about BeckandTori, ToriandBeck? That could happen, maybe. I hope one day it will. Hmm. BeckandTori...

_He loves you Tori. He's gonna have your son, not Jade's. Tori and Beck's child._

I was snapped out of my thoughts by the sound of Jade's voice.

" Ugh, what time is it?" She asked, groggily.

" 10:27 p.m. babe." Beck said. Jade sat up.

" So, is the 'loopy gas' all gone?" He asked, and she sighed.

" Yeah, it is. But I loved that, it feels like I'm high." She smirked.

" How do you know what high feels like?" I asked, my voice a bit challenging.

" Wouldn't you like to know." Jade snapped.

* * *

><p><strong>Jade's Pov:<strong>

I sighed. When is this baby gonna come out?

" What's wrong babe?" Beck asked, sitting down on the bed.

" I just want this baby to come out already." I groaned, and he chuckled.

" Just wait a couple more hours. He's gonna come." Beck said, and started rubbing my stomach. Everyone kind of made small talk for a while. Cat was talking to her stuffed pig with the mustache, Tori and Andre were mumbling to each other, taking quick glances at me, and me and Beck just sat in my bed, staying content in each other's arms.

The door opened about half an hour later, and walked in.

" Hey Jade, how are you doing?" She asked, and Beck got off the bed, sitting in the chair next to me.

" Uh, good. Tired." I said, shrugging. I hadn't noticed that my contraptions stopped. Huh.

" Well let's see how the dilation is going." She said, and I sighed. I lifted my legs, while she did... whatever she did down below, and then she got up.

" Okay Jade, you are at ten cm; meaning you can start birth." She smiled and I swallowed hard.

**Beck's Pov:**

" Okay, I'm gonna have to ask everyone to leave the room, so we can get Jade ready to start birth." A male doctor said, coming into the room

I started walking out the door with Tori, Andre, and Cat, when grabbed a hold of my shoulder.

" You are the father, right?" He asked as I turned back toward her.

" Yeah, why?" I asked.

" Well, if you want, you can stay with Jade while she's giving birth." told me. I smiled, and looked at Jade. Jade shook her head as to say ' no way in hell!' but I smirked.

" Sure, I'd love to stay." I said, and smiled.

" Okay, I'm going to get a another doctor, and then we'll start." said and she and the male doctor went out of the door. I walked over to Jade's bed, sitting down. She slapped me on my chest.

" Ow, what was that for?" I asked, rubbing my chest.

" I told you no!" She glared at me.

" I didn't hear you." I shrugged, and she glared more. I started laughing.

" Beck this isn't funny! I don't want you in here when I give birth." She whined.

" Why not? It's not like I haven't seen it all." I winked at her, and she rolled her eyes.

" I just don't, for all I know you could end up passing out." She said, crossing her arms over her chest. I chuckled.

" You know what, if I pass out on this birth, the next one we have, I won't come in." I said. She raised her peirced eye brow.

" And who says I'll have another kid with you?" She asked.

" Because you can't keep your hands off me. It's bound to happen again some time." I said.

" Maybe I'll have one with Andre." She joked, but I frowned. She was chuckling, but stopped once she saw my frowning.

" Oh, I'm sorry babe. I didn't know you were still mad about him." She said softly, rubbing my cheek.

" It's okay, I love you." I said, and she smiled back.

" I love you too Beck." I pressed my lips to hers, cupping her neck with my hands. She wrapped her arms around my neck, and one of my hands trailed down her figure. My hand slipped into her dress, ready to feel her ' hands-off' area, when the door opened. I shot my hand out of her dress, and our lips broke apart.

" Okay, here is Dr. Brail." Dr. Smith said. She was a blonde woman with green eyes.

"I'm Dr. Spare." The male doctor said.

"You must be the father." He said. I nodded.

"Okay, So here's what we're gonna do. Father, take Jade's hand." Dr. Smith instructed. Jade grabbed my hand and I braced myself.

"Okay. Jade, I want you to take a few deep breathes, and relax for a moment." Jade did as she was told.

" Now, are you ready?" She asked, and Jade nodded.

" Okay, I'm gonna have you push on three, and stay pushing for ten seconds." She said. Jade nodded.

" One... Two... Three." Jade started pushing.

"One, Two, Three Four, Five Six, Seven, Eight, Nine, Ten." Jade breathed out, and then groaned.

"You ready?" Jade nodded and started pushing again. My hand felt like it got run over by a car... several times.

* * *

><p>There was blood so much blood. Jade was crying and screaming, my hand was being crushed over and over again. Everything was moving in a fast motion. Then, I heard a cry. But not Jade's. A baby's cry. Jade let go of my hand, and immediately let her head fall back onto the pillow. I walked over to where the baby was.<p>

"Put these on." Dr. Spare told me. I put them on, but I was slightly confused.

"Would you like to cut the umbilical cord?" He asked, and I nodded eagerly. He handed me what looked like scissors, and I cut the cord. They rushed the baby over to a sink, washing him off. I bit my lip as tears of joy gathered in my eyes.

**Jade's Pov:**

"Here you go mama." Dr. Smith said, after she wrapped my baby in a blue blanket. She handed me my baby, and tears welled up in my eyes.

" Congratulations! Do you want me to send your friends back in?" She asked, and I nodded, to speechless for words. She and the other doctors left, and Beck went to my side.

"He's gorgeous." I said, crying full on. But I didn't care. This crying wasn't a sign of weakness, just a sign that I was strong enough to give birth at 16.

**Beck's Pov:**

" He is." I said. I looked down at my baby boy. He had Jade's brown hair, and her ghostly pale skin.

" He's more like me." She said.

" I wonder what color eyes he has." I said, and then the door opened. Tori, Andre, and Cat walked in quietly.

" Can we see him?" Tori asked. Jade smiled.

" Sure." She said. They all walked over to him.

" Aww, he's so adorable." Cat whispered, and Jade nodded.

" He looks more like Jade." Andre commented. And not even the fact that Andre was in here, would make my mood upset.

" What color are his eyes?" Tori asked.

" We don't know yet, he hasn't opened his eyes." I said. But as if on cue, he started stirring, and he opened his eyes. They weren't blue, or brown. They were green.

" Aww." Tori and Cat said at the same time. Jade started crying again.

" He's perfect." She whispered. I kissed her forehead.

" So his name is Levi, right?" Andre asked.

" Yep. Levi Alexander West-Oliver." I said, and Jade smiled.

**Tori's Pov:**

I stood there and smiled, but on the inside, I was burning with rage. Their baby was so cute. Brown hair, pale skin, and green eyes. I envied Jade SO much. She now had everything. The rich parents, the perfect boy, and the perfect baby.

" He's perfect." Jade whispered, and I resisted the urge to roll my eyes.

" So his name is Levi, right?" Andre asked. Ugh, even the baby's name was great!

" Yep. Levi Alexander West-Oliver." Beck said proudly, and Jade smiled. That's when I **_almost_** had a mental break down. _West-Oliver. _Just the thought of them maybe turning into the Oliver's one day, it made me want to cry. Just then came in.

" High parents." smiled.

**Jade's Pov:**

" High parents." Dr. Smith said, walking in and smiling. Beck and I smiled back.

" So have you thought of a name for this baby boy?" She asked.

" Yes, actually, we have." Beck said.

" Okay, so what's his first name?"

" Levi."

" Middle name?"

" Alexander."

" And last name?" She asked.

" West-Oliver." Beck and I said at the same time. She wrote down the info, and then smiled.

" I'll be right back with the birth certificate." She said, leaving the room once more.

" Wow, this is the best Valentine's Day ever!" Cat giggled. And then I realized that it was Valentine's Day.

About ten minutes later came back and handed me the birth certificate.

**Name: Levi Alexander West-Oliver**

**TOB: 12:00 a.m.**

**DOB: Feb.14 2012**

**Hair color: Brown**

**Skin Color: white**

**Eye Color: Green**

**Parents: Jadelyn West and Beckett Oliver**

" Okay, you can stay at the hospital for another week if you'd like." said, and then left the room.

" I love you Jade." Beck said. I looked up at him and smiled.

" I love you to Beck." He leaned down and gave me the longest, sweetest kiss he has ever gave me. When we broke apart, we smiled at each other, and looked down at our baby boy.

**_In that moment, I was extremely glad we were teen parents..._**

* * *

><p><strong>OMG, it's over! Eeeppp! But don't worry, there's a trilogy, and<strong>

**it's called ' Forever is Over'. I don't know when I'll post it, but I know it's gonna**

**be good! Wow, that was the longest chapter I've ever written. 5,384 words! Whoo hoo!**

**Well, I hope you've all enjoyed this story; it makes me sad that I'm ending it. But like I said, a trilogy**

**is coming, so look out for it! Please review! Thank you so much for all of your support! I LOVE YOU ALL!**

**~BadeObssessser**


End file.
